Love Call
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: A beautiful voice calls out to Grimmjow and the blunette sets out to find the owner. GrimmIchi.
1. Love Call

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Love Call**

* * *

The darkness concealed the small alley from any straying eyes. The blue haired figure moved quickly as he took down one idiot after another. Some thugs just don't learn. As his fist slammed into the gut of the last man standing, his sensitive ears picked up on a slow melodic tune echoing softly. Blue eyes widened slightly as the faint voice of a deep angel sung.

"_In a darkness where I couldn't see anything, I found a small light._"

The thug finally fell to the cold and damp cement as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The blue haired man stood to his full height, holding his breath as he strained to hear the tune.

"_I walk on, no longer afraid. May it reach straight to you..._"

The man was one Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; aged 26; relationship status... painfully single. Ever since he was a teen he roamed the streets and somehow got roped into working for the Yakuza lord Sousuke Aizen. It only took a few years for him to climb the ranks to become the Sexta of their group nicknamed the Espada. Sure, it was dangerous work, but the pay was great and Grimmjow wasn't really cut out for anything else. He was on a mission to retrieve information about a blonde haired shopkeeper who had recently moved to the city. Everything about the man was suspicious considering he owned a candy store. The store didn't carry anything you couldn't get at a convenience store and was priced higher too. Yet even after a month of poor business, the store was still there. It was obviously a front for something and Aizen wanted to know.

"_In a noise where I couldn't hear anything, I found a small voice._" The deep voice snapped him from his thoughts. "_The melody I sing reaches into the sky, spreading far and wide._"

The melody was faint making it a bit difficult to pinpoint where it was coming from. Of course, that wouldn't stop Grimmjow. There was something about that melodic voice that was pulling him in. It soothed him. Made him feel like no matter what the future held, he'd be alright.

"_My heart continues to you._" The blunette's heart skipped a beat at that. He felt like he was being called by some sort of siren. "_I want to meet you right now, and feel your warmth._"

Wasting no time, Grimmjow exited the alley and looked all around, trying to pinpoint the voice. "_The world is filled with light._" Blue eyes snapped upward to see some colored lights dancing against the night sky a good distance away.

At first, he started walking toward the dancing lights. The walking turned to a light jog which quickly turned into a full on sprint. His body instinctively swerved and dodged people as they went about their nightly activities. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt the urge to see the face that belonged to the mesmerizing voice.

"_No matter where you are, I can feel your voice._" Unfortunately for the blunette, his straight shot to the dancing lights and the beautiful voice was blocked by a large building. Snapping his head left and right, he spotted an alley that led to the next street over. "_This is my love call, to you..._"

Grimmjow felt himself stop momentarily at that. Love? What exactly was love? He couldn't say he'd ever known what it felt like to love someone let alone be loved in return. His father walked out on his mother before he was even born. The woman who had birthed him wasn't even fit to be a mother. She was an addict of every kind, going so far as to sell her own body to get her next fix. He'd never felt a distinct attachment to her. When he ran away at thirteen, Aizen had found him and had convinced him to join his cause. The group was close like a family, but it was nothing like a real family. You had to watch your back or your so called "loved ones" would stab you in the back... quite literally too.

"_In my lonely heart, where the tears overflow, I found a small love._" Shaking his head slightly, Grimmjow quickly darted down the alley, determined to once more find that voice. "_The singing voice I imagine echoes everywhere..._" Upon exiting the alley, his head turned left to look for the lights once more. Luck was definitely not on his side as this route didn't lead directly to the light either. However, he was fortunate enough to spot another alleyway a bit down the road.

"_I love you..._"

His heart pounding in his chest at hearing those words, having never really heard them before. Especially since it felt like this song was being sung specifically for him. Grimmjow couldn't explain why it did even if he wanted to. He just knew that whoever was singing was calling out to him. Taking a deep breath, his feet pounded heavily against the pavement as he sprinted down the street and headed for the alley across the way. Not even half way through the alley, he was ambushed by a few of the Espada's enemies, enemies Grimmjow had taken down before. One of them managed to knock the blunette down before harshly kicking his sides, bruising a few ribs and knocking the wind out of his lungs. He quickly rolled away from the attacker to avoid any more damage.

"_Even if I stumble, and am exhausted..._"

Grimmjow slowly climbed to his feet, panting slightly as his ears continued to listen to the slightly sad melody echoing in the alley. With a holler, he pulled his fist back and began to unleash hell on the man who had attacked him first.

"_Even if I can't see the goal past this road with no map..._"

The second man jumped at the blunette wielding a pocket knife. Grimmjow dodged the knife aimed at his throat as he buried his knee deep into the man's gut. His frown deepened upon hearing the man's grunt of pain. Blue eyes turned to the third man and just glared. Taking the hint, the man ran off, not wanting to incite the taller man's wrath. Exhaling heavily, Grimmjow slowly approached the alley's exit.

"_I will carry on, looking ahead._" The music and voice was getting louder. He no longer had to guess exactly what was being sung. He could hear every syllable clear as day. "_I will reach the place where you are._"

Catching his second wind, Grimmjow rushed out of the alley and turned left once more, surprised to see a large crowd of people gathered in the park of the other side of the road. Picking up his pace, he ran across the street, narrowly missing a car speeding by, before forcing his way into the throng of people. He had to be close, after all, he could feel the bass pounding in his chest. The voice singing had to be here.

"_My heart continues to you._"

The echo was gone now, replaced with the purity of the softly singing voice. He could tell the song was reaching its end, so he jumped a bit trying to see over the hundreds of people. He was able to spot a brightly lit stage a good distance away. Sadly he could not make out anything on the stage.

"_I want to meet you always, and feel your warmth._"

Grimmjow pushed through more people trying to get as close to the front as possible. "I want to meet you too," he muttered to himself. "I have to know who that voice belongs to!"

A few people turned at his sudden outburst, but for the most part it was ignored. The further he pushed, the louder the music got. "_The world is filled with light._"

_There is no light in this world of darkness_, he growled mentally. _If there were light, I wouldn't be working for the most heart less man on this planet_.

"_No matter where you are, I can feel your love._"

_Come on_! Grimmjow mentally screamed as he could almost see the stage. Closing his eyes, he just pushed his way through with all his might. As he was jerked to a forceful stop, blue eyes snapped open to see a tall silver haired man blocking him from getting any further. Before he got the chance to examine the man any further, movement from the now highly visible stage caught his attention.

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat as he finally found the owner of his siren. Bright orange hair that trailed a bit past broad shoulders and dusted into closed eyes. A black, off the shoulder three-quarter sleeve shirt adorned his slightly muscular chest. Tight white jeans clung to his every curve and a black studded belt used purely for aesthetics hung off his right hip. A mic was clutched tightly in his right hand and held close to his pale lips.

Eyes slowly peeled open to reveal iris of a beautiful amber, only to stare into widened cyan orbs. "_This is my love call_," the orangette sung as a slight smile graced his lips. He raised his left hand and outstretched it toward the man, as if he wanted Grimmjow to clasp his hand. The music seemed to stop as the singer then whispered into the mic, "_To you..._"

The song played a short little melody to indicate the end of the song as the lights on the stage went black. Grimmjow's heart thumped loudly in his chest as his mouth suddenly went dry. Those eyes, they had stared at him. Directly at him. Grimmjow was certain of it. In that moment when their eyes had met, the blunette was able to forget everything wrong with his life. His chest had grown warm and he had felt a sense of belonging that he had never been able to find before.

Finally gathering his bearings, he sighed heavily as he followed the crowd in their disbursement. As much as he wanted to stick around and at least find out the orangette's name, he knew he couldn't. They were of two different worlds. Worlds that were never meant to meet. Grimmjow's legs mindlessly carried him far away from the park and back toward Aizen's mansion so that he could report what little information he had gathered on the shopkeeper.

Perhaps someday he could get out of the hell he currently dwelled in...

* * *

(**A/N**: I was listening to Love Call from God Only Knows [the song Kanon sings at the climax of her capture] earlier when I was like "Wow, this song screams GrimmIchi". I couldn't help it. It's short because I just kinda let my muse take over. I seriously wrote this thing on auto-pilot. I could picture this in my head, but I'm not sure I did a good enough job for anyone else to be able to picture it. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	2. God Only Knows

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**God Only Knows**

* * *

A familiar vibrant head of orange entered the trailer reserved specifically for him and headed straight for the mini-fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he quickly twisted the cap off before chugging nearly half the bottle. Setting the bottle on the nearby counter, the orangette moved to the small bed and flopped heavily onto it, burying his face deeply into the soft pillow. His arms pulled up to wrap around the pillow as his eyes peeked out from the fluffy object.

Those eyes. Those crystal blue eyes he had spotted at the end of his final song. They were sure to haunt him for the rest of his meager life. There was no way he'd ever be able to forget something so beautiful and mesmerizing. Especially considering the man had bright blue hair. He stuck out like a sore thumb. The singer just wished he would have stuck around after the promo performance. He would have happily given him a free ticket to his upcoming concert in exchange for his name and maybe a cup of coffee. Sighing, he buried his face deeper into the pillow. He didn't have time for love or relationships. The orangette was just getting his singing career started.

The once silent trailer filled with the soft sound of someone knocking on the door. The door opened shortly after to reveal a blonde man decked out in a striped bucket hat and geta.

"That was a wonderful performance Ichigo!" the man cooed, a small smile plastered on his scruffy face.

Ichigo Kurosaki, aged 19, and still a virgin. He had lived a hard life, constantly being teased for his hair while in school not to mention money was always tight at home. His father, although a doctor, ran his own clinic for those who weren't fortunate enough to afford proper health care. Many times his father accepted payment in the form of food or clothing. Upon finishing high school, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. His father suggested becoming a doctor, but it didn't interest him in the slightest. He tried college for about a semester as an art major before giving up entirely. Nothing seemed to call out to him. Then one day out of the blue, his uncle showed up and offered to take him away from the small town he grew up in to the city where he would be able to do something with his life.

Ichigo never pictured he'd be an idol. Well, he wasn't one yet anyway. He was thankful to inherit his singing and acting abilities from his deceased mother. After making a successful single, his uncle became his manager. It only took six months for him to get as popular as he is now, but it was a hard six months. Performing at nearly every small gig offered to him as well as a few promo performances in parks and malls to help promote his music. And now, after all that hard work, his very first concert was rapidly approaching. It was a mere month away. Ichigo was so busy preparing for the upcoming event that he hardly had any time to himself.

"Mmph," Ichigo moaned into the pillow.

The blonde's smile widened as he entered the small trailer. Walking over to the teen, he grabbed the pillow and roughly pulled it out from the boy's grasp. He was rewarded with a dark glare. "You still have to sign autographs before you can sleep," he sighed, smile fading completely.

Ichigo sat up and scowled as he ran a hand through his hair. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

The blonde looked up as he grabbed his chin lightly in thought. "Well, you've got a script reading for that drama in the morning. After that you've got a TV promo on an afternoon talk show. Then you have a photo shoot in the park a bit after that."

"Will I get to eat this time?" He received the pillow in his face as an answer. Chuckling he set the pillow back on the bed as he stood. "Thanks Uncle Kisuke." With that the teen exited the trailer to spend the next hour signing autographs non-stop.

Shortly after Ichigo had left, another blond entered the trailer. Gray eyes shifted to gaze seriously at the newcomer. "Did you find anything?"

The other blonde merely shook his head as he crossed his arms. "The place was completely empty."

"Aizen is a hard man to find," said the manager with a sigh. "We'll just have to wait for him to make a move."

"He may have already."

Gray eyes narrowed slightly at that. "What do you mean Shinji?"

"Kensei says he had the personal pleasure of keeping the Sexta from getting too close to the stage tonight." Shinji smirked.

The manager frowned slightly at this as he lowered his head to hide his eyes under the brim of his hat. "We could use this to our advantage." The other blonde raised an eyebrow at this. "Keep an eye on Ichigo. However, do not interfere unless his life is in danger."

"Urahara, are you sure you want to use your own nephew as bait?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop Aizen." Urahara walked past the other blonde as he began to exit the trailer. He paused for a moment to add, "Besides, Ichigo is a tough kid. He can take it."

* * *

The next day Ichigo found himself in a car ride to the other side of town for the afternoon talk show after completing the script reading. His uncle was briefing him about what they'd discuss, what he would be wearing, and what he would be performing. Ichigo was barely paying attention as his amber eyes stared blankly out the window completely lost in thought. He just couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed beauty from the performance last night. However he was rudely torn from his thoughts as his uncle leaned over and let out a puff of air against the back of his neck.

Ichigo jerked noticeably in his seat as a shiver ran quickly down his spine. "What the hell?" he shouted as his amber eyes turned to glare darkly at his uncle.

"Perhaps now you'll listen," Urahara teased. "As I've already told you three times now, you'll be appearing on the hottest afternoon talk show for girls, Lunch with Rangiku. And no, you won't actually be eating," he quickly added as the teen opened his mouth. "Anyways, she's going to be asking about your role in the upcoming drama as well as discussing your debut concert. After that you'll perform Summer Colored Surprise. Understood?"

The teen nodded and allowed his gaze to shift out the vehicle window once more. Suddenly, a patch of bright blue caught his vision. Amber eyes widened as time seemed to slow in that moment. It was the exact same blunette he'd spotted at the performance the previous night. The man wore a black tank top and jeans in the hot summer heat, displaying his muscled torso. As the car quickly sped by, he wished for all the world that he could just jump out and speak to the man. However, his uncle would be furious if he were to do such a thing.

Rounding a corner, the car slowed to a stop as they reached the studio. Ichigo was quickly pulled from the vehicle and pushed and shoved into a tiny dressing room so that he could get ready.

* * *

Grimmjow wondered the streets, blue eyes hunting for the informant that he was supposed to meet around one. No one appeared to stick out let alone fit the description Ulquiorra had given him. The only information he had to go on was that the person was fairly short and had black hair. Hell, Grimmjow didn't even know what their gender was. Sighing he leaned against the window of the nearby electronics store, making his presence known. Unless this informant was a total idiot, they would most likely find him first and make the first contact. It'd be easier that way, especially considering he had barely anything to go by.

The blunette checked his watch as he waited impatiently. Still fifteen minutes to go. It was at that moment a familiar voice drifted into his ears. Turning to look into the shop s window he spotted the orange haired siren from the night before. Blue eyes widened slightly as he watched the talk show program.

"Well, it's your typical girly romance drama," he smiled a bit causing the busty strawberry blonde host to smile widely.

"Is it true that your co-star is the talented Orihime Inoue?" Rangiku questioned.

"It is," the teen responding. "She's fun to work with, but she has the weirdest taste in food." The woman raised her eyebrow at this. "I'm serious! Just today she had brought bread, bean paste, and honey for lunch!" The two laughed heartily at this causing Grimmjow to smile slightly.

"So Ichigo," the woman leered. "Are you seeing anyone right now?" The orangette sputtered as his face turned a bright red from the rather personal question. "Oh that's so cute," she teased. "She must be very pretty to get you all flustered like that."

"Actually, I'm not seeing anyone," he mumbled as he stared at his lap intensely while wringing his hands.

"Oh," she moaned happily. "Hear that girls? He's single!"

In response to the loud cheering from the audience Ichigo's face just darkened even more. Grimmjow felt himself smirking as he watched the television in the window. Not only had he learned the boy's name, he'd learned that he was highly available. Gender wouldn't be an issue. It was obvious upon seeing that blush that he was incredibly submissive. Just as thoughts arose of dominating the boy, he shoved them to the back of his mind. The kid was a singer, a fairly popular one at that. Grimmjow was part of the yakuza. There was no way they could be together. Not to mention, he highly doubted that the orangette would want someone like him. After all, he'd been tossed aside countless times.

"You excited for your first concert?" The talk show hostess broke him from his brooding thoughts by changing the subject.

"Ah mmm," Ichigo nodded, still blushing lightly from the previous set of questions.

"How about you go ahead and sing a song for us?" The audience cheered at that.

Amber eyes took on a slightly distant look before he spoke slowly. "Instead of singing the song I originally planned, I'd like to sing a different one."

"Sing whatever you like," Rangiku smiled.

Grimmjow's ears were suddenly filled with that familiar melody he had heard once before; when the boy was first calling out to him. The blunette remained glued to the window as he watched the teen perform the whole song. It was beautiful. It was just as perfect as it had been last night, but it was better this time as he was able to watch the orangette the whole time. Just as the song finished, he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to face a very short woman, her raven hair pulled into a tight bun. Eyes narrowing slightly on the girl as he realized she must be the informant. Without uttering a single word, she handed Grimmjow a small unmarked package.

He watched carefully as the girl merely walked away. Blue eyes stared at the package for a moment before he headed in the opposite direction. Obviously he needed to deliver it to Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo bobbed slightly to the music playing through the headphones resting in his ears as he sat against a tree in the park. He was finally on a much needed break from the photo shoot. He liked to listen to his music while on breaks so that he had the chance to practice seeing as how he hardly had any free time. He sung softly to the music playing.

His uncle had lectured him thoroughly for changing the song for the talk show literally last minute. Although they were prepared for such a change, he didn't want the teen getting used to it. Thankfully, the photo shoot location wasn't too far from the studio so he only had to deal with his chiding for a short time. As soon as he got out of the car, his uncle waved and informed him he would have a break in the afternoon tomorrow to do whatever he wanted. After that the car drove off, but not before Urahara left Shinji to watch over his nephew. Ichigo realized the man probably had a meeting of some sort and that they would see each other tomorrow morning.

Standing, he stretched before turning to head back to the photography crew. He stopped the moment his eyes fell upon a familiar head of blue that had plagued his thoughts all day. How did he get past security? But more importantly, why was he here?

* * *

Grimmjow sighed heavily as he plopped down on a nearby bench. Aizen had dismissed him the second he handed him the package, so the blunette was rather bored. The sun was beginning to set, coating the sky with lovely shades of orange, pink, and red. He really wished he hadn't seen that talk show earlier in the day. His urge to see the orangette had only increased from then and he just couldn't get the boy out of his head. No matter how many times he told himself it wouldn't work, he just couldn't stop himself from wanting it. His eyes slowly shut as he tried to relax as best he could on a park bench.

"_I feel that my spirits rise_."

Cyan orbs snapped open at that familiar voice singing a different melody. He scanned the open area of the park to see a small crew of people off to the left in a taped off area.

"_I will survive and just stay alive_."

His head jerked to the right. The voice of his siren was coming from a grouping of trees to the right of the taped off area. His gaze fell upon a few big guys that screamed security. Grimmjow smirked, they were push-overs. Nothing he couldn't handle if necessary.

"_Enjoy being alone, the isolation is not always so bad_."

Darting into the trees, Grimmjow quietly weaved between them, always staying in the blind spot of anyone who would glance over into the area. "_Another day has gone by, every day goes by_." The voice was much louder now, indicating that he was close. "_In the sky there'd be a bridge to a bright tomorrow_."

The song sounded incredibly sad and lonely. Perhaps they had a lot more in common than he had at first assumed. After a few more lines from the song, Grimmjow spotted a head of orange leaning against a tree. His breath caught in his throat at his sight. He was even more beautiful up close. The blunette was frozen to his spot, even as his brain registered the boy moving to stand. Suddenly he found himself staring down a bit into amber eyes that widened slightly before glaring at him.

"Who are you?" that melodic voice snapped out as he pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"Grimmjow," he merely replied.

"How did you get past security?"

It was in that moment Grimmjow decided he had to have the boy. He d deal with any consequences that would come as a result. Summoning all his sexual prowess, the blunette smirked devilishly as he responded. "You call a couple beefy guys glancing at you security?"

The boy continued to glare before it slowly crumbled and he began to laugh lightly. Grimmjow's heart melted at hearing that laugh in person. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How bout I take you out for coffee?"

"Are you... asking me out?" Amber eyes widened and blinked a bit as he tried to process the information.

"Not really," the Sexta replied before leaning in incredibly close, a feral grin plastered on his face. "That is, unless you want me to."

Ichigo swallowed hard at the perfect face mere inches from his own. A light blush began to creep onto his cheeks as he responded softly. "I-I'm free tomorrow afternoon," he stammered.

Grimmjow leaned in further to whisper into the blushing idol's ear. "Meet me at Kuchiki Coffee House tomorrow at two." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a pen and grabbed Ichigo's hand firmly as he scribbled his cell phone number onto his palm. "Feel free to call me whenever. I'll always answer just for you."

With that, Grimmjow took his exit, leaving poor Ichigo blushing as deeply as he had during the talk show earlier. It was a dream. It had to be. Sure he would admit he was attracted to the blunette, but for the feeling to be mutual was completely unexpected. Ichigo willed the beating of his heart to slow down in order to get rid of his blush. As soon as his cheeks felt cool once more, he headed back to the photo shoot on cloud nine. But not before he put the incredibly attractive man's phone number in his cell phone.

* * *

(**A/N**: The lyrics used here are God Only Knows. It's the first opener to Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai. If you couldn't tell, I really like the music for that anime. It's lovely, but sad at the same time. It's obviously not the whole song. The whole song is 8 minutes long! It's an oratorio which is basically a story being told through song. These lyrics are toward the end in the Chapter Four part.

Thank you to all the reviews/favorites/alerts for this story. They make me incredibly happy and help keep my drive for the fic going, so definitely keep it up.)


	3. Summer Colored Surprise

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

_I had to bump up the rating because I have more plans for this fic than the previous T rating would be suitable for._

**Summer Colored Surprise**

* * *

Grimmjow sat at the family owned coffee shop sipping the ice coffee he ordered from short raven haired waitress moments prior. It was about ten minutes until his date with the rising idol started. The blunette shifted a bit in the warm metal chair he sat on. The umbrella perched in the middle of the table didn't do too much to blot out the intense heat caused by the burning August sun. Grimmjow sat his coffee back on the small outdoor table and gazed at the people walking by. He had chosen this specific coffee shop because it was a perfect vantage point. He had used this as a meeting place numerous times when Aizen had ordered him to make a few delicate deals.

Sighing, Grimmjow ran a hand quickly through his bright blue locks. It was ridiculously hot that day. Unfortunately his powder blue tank and baggy white knee length shorts did nothing to help keep him cool from the summer sun. Just as he was about to grab his ice coffee and take another gulp, movement at the end of the busy afternoon street caught his attention. Lowering his sunglasses a bit, his blue eyes squinted to focus on the curious looking person.

A white baseball cap adorned their head as they appeared to have their gaze lowered a bit, eyes hidden beneath the bill of the hat. A plain white tee hugged their torso as their hands remained buried in the khaki capris that clung tightly to the person's slender frame. Grimmjow swallowed as he spotted a small bit of tangerine sticking out from under the cap. The idol looked absolutely delicious in the rather plain attire. The blunette replaced his sunglasses as he nonchalantly plucked his ice coffee off the table to take a sip. After a few sips, the orangette stood in front of the table before glancing around quickly as he sat in the chair across from Grimmjow.

Blue eyes remained fixed across the street as he spoke around the straw in his mouth. "Problem with fans?"

He smirked as he heard the younger boy sigh heavily. "You have no idea." Ichigo quickly ordered a mocha frap with extra whipped topping from the short waitress before turning back to Grimmjow. "It would probably be best if you don't use my name."

Moments later, the girl returned with the idol's drink. Ichigo quickly drank half of the large cold drink before exhaling happily. Grimmjow stared in awe at the pure happiness written across his face. "I take it that's your favorite drink."

The orangette blushed lightly while looking down and shifting a bit as he grunted in confirmation. Amber eyes peeked out from under the cap only to meet with curious blue ones. Ichigo quickly averted his gaze. What did people usually do on these things? What did they talk about? Grimmjow seemed to sense his discomfort as he leaned a bit over the table and spoke softly to him.

"First date?"

Ichigo's blush deepened. "Is it that obvious?"

Grimmjow chuckled deeply as he leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his cold beverage. "The fact you can't sit still is a dead giveaway." The orangette's blush spread to consume his face as well as his ears. "Keep blushing and you'll eventually pass out," he teased.

Biting his lip, Ichigo closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore the world to rid his face of the intense heat he felt. He drank some more of his coffee in order to help assist the feat. When he opened his eyes once more, he noticed Grimmjow was staring across the street. Following his gaze, he spotted a blond man wearing an orange button up with a plaid green tie and black slacks. Next to the blond sat a silver haired muscular man wearing a low cut white shirt with the sleeves torn off and ripped jeans. Ichigo sighed heavily instantly recognizing the two.

"Your security?" the blunette nodded subtlety in their direction as he sipped from his drink. Blue eyes narrowed on the pair that attempted to be inconspicuous as they glanced every now and again across the street. There was something familiar about both of them, but from his distance he couldn't make out any defining features to help place them in his memory.

"Yeah." He paused as he took another big gulp of his drink. "I was assured I would be alone."

"What are you doing after this?" Grimmjow turned his gaze back to Ichigo.

"Dance rehearsal," he sighed in response to the question. He wasn t exactly excited to go back to work after finally getting a brief reprieve. "I've got a few songs that still need choreographed for my-"

"Ditch it," he ordered cutting him off.

Amber eyes widened a bit as he stared disbelieving at the blunette. "What?" Grimmjow repeated himself a bit slower this time. "You're joking right? I can't just skip out on my obligations to play hooky with you for the afternoon. Besides, the second I even make a move, those two across the street will be all over me."

Grimmjow spared the pair a quick glance before he reached across the table and grabbed Ichigo's wrist firmly. "So you're saying if I could get rid of those two, you'd gladly spend the afternoon with me?"

Ichigo's heart thudded loudly in his ears the moment his date grabbed his wrist like that. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips before finally answering. "If you can get rid of them, I'll happily do anything you want."

A light blush dusted the tanned cheeks of the teen as he realized his slight implication behind that statement. He began to regret his words as Grimmjow's face burst into a feral grin. Standing, he brought the orangette to his feet and quickly pulled off his white cap. Ichigo instantly reached out to grab it, but Grimmjow held the hat out of his reach. Blue eyes darted to the side to look across the street. They were already on their feet and rushing in their general direction.

"Oh my god!" a female gasped down the way a bit behind them. "It's Ichigo!"

Squealing and screeching erupted in the area and the orangette soon found himself surrounded by doting fans. He tried desperately to get away from the swarm of females, but was helpless. Suddenly, he felt a harsh tugging on his wrist and soon found himself running down the street away from the crowd. Turning harshly, Grimmjow pulled him down an alley so that they could cut across to the next street. The herd of fans quickly followed, determined to get ahold of their delicious idol. On the next street, the blunette spotted a department store they could easily take cover in. Blue eyes glance over his shoulder to see if the blond and his silver haired friend were following. However, he was unable to see much of anything beyond the sea of hormones.

Grimmjow s eyes widening slightly and he tightened his hold on the orangette as they ran into the department store for coverage. The fans followed, not the least bit deterred from their attempt. It took some maneuvering through clothing racks and eventually diving into a changing room to hide in order to lose the squealing fans.

"When you mentioned getting rid of my security," Ichigo started, amber eyes glaring lightly at his date. "This isn't exactly what I imagined."

Footsteps could be heard approaching them and Grimmjow shushed the teen before leaning forward and pressing himself up against the orangette as his calloused hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Dammit," the blond growled as he stopped momentarily in front of the small room. "If we don't find him, we'll never hear the end of this."

More footsteps as the other larger male approached. "Then quit your bitching and get back to looking!"

The two dashed off, completely unaware to the fact their precious charge had been hiding on the other side of the thin curtain. Ichigo felt his cheeks grow warm as his mind finally registered the compromising position. Grimmjow's warm breath tickled his neck lightly as his hips remained firmly pressed against his own. As the taller man began to pull away from the orangette, a soft moan escaped Ichigo's lips. Blue eyes widened a bit as he realized what he had accidentally done to the idol.

Clearing his throat, he ignored Ichigo's flushed face as he spoke. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Grimmjow rushed out of the changing room and Ichigo exhaled the breath he didn't quite realize he'd been holding. A tanned hand ran quickly through his tangerine locks as he forced his body to calm down. Of course, that was much easier said than done. Not only was he still fairly young and raging with hormones, he was a virgin to boot. It made controlling these urges a bit difficult. Not that he got them often. It took a certain kind of man to elicit this type of reaction from him and Grimmjow apparently was that certain kind of man. He swallowed as his mind began to conjure images of what the blunette would look like shirtless. Ichigo shook his head furiously as he forced his mind to think of less appealing things, such as the one time he walked in on his uncle pounding into some busty violet haired woman. The orangette visibly shuddered from the horrifying memory. Course, he was only a young boy at that time, so it forever scarred him. Just as the tightness in his pants began to fade, Grimmjow returned with an outfit in hand.

"Here," he grunted as he thrust the clothes at the teen. "Hurry up and change."

Ichigo numbly took the clothes and began to strip after the blunette exited the small space. Black shorts that hit a bit above the knee were the first to be slipped on. They were nice and incredibly comfortable. Perhaps it was because they were baggy and loose. Ichigo usually wore pants that were like a second skin. Although he'd never admit it aloud, it was because he liked to show off his ass. Grabbing the white tank, he slid it over his head and adjusted it before he snatched the last article of clothing. It was a deep red sleeveless hooded jacket. He slipped his arms into it before bringing his hands forward to slide the zipper up most of the way. He left just enough of it open to expose a bit of his tanned chest and some of the tank underneath.

Just as he began to pull the curtain open, he felt something being pushed onto his head. It was his white baseball cap that Grimmjow had rudely torn off his head moments prior. Amber eyes glared slightly as he removed the cap to adjust it better on his head. After it was settled, Grimmjow reached behind him to pull the red hood up and over his head and the cap.

"There," he said, happy with his work. "Now it'll be harder to recognize you."

Smiling, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist firmly and began to drag him out of the department store. Once they were outside and walking down another street, Ichigo's curiosity swelled and he just had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

Grimmjow paused as he turned to face the idol. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

"You mean I went through all that and you had no idea what you wanted to do?" he shouted.

"Shh!" the blunette ordered as he held a finger up to his own lips. "Do you want your stalkers to find you?" Ichigo opened his mouth to snap back, but quickly closed it as he thought better against. "What is it that you want to do?"

"Huh?" Ichigo was taken aback by the question. No one ever asked him what he wanted. He was always told what to do and what to wear. Amber eyes looked to the ground as he finally responded. "Well... There's this movie that just came out that I want to go see, but never had the time."

"Now you do." Grimmjow smiled as he proceeded to escort his date to the movie theater a few blocks away.

* * *

When they got to the movie theater they had a few hours to kill before the movie would start, so Grimmjow took Ichigo out to an earlier dinner. After their meal, they enjoyed a nearby arcade and a stroll through the busy streets before heading to their movie. The film had turned out to be better than Grimmjow expected. It was an alien horror movie, filled with a ton of jump scares. He quickly learned that Ichigo didn't well with those as the first one caused popcorn to fly up into the air. After the second one caused the blunette to be covered in gummy bears, he pulled the armrest between them up so that he could hold onto the easily scared idol.

"Sorry about the popcorn... and the gummy bears," Ichigo mumbled as they walked down the street away from the theater.

"Don't worry about it," Grimmjow replied as he picked a piece of the buttery snack food from his hair. "I had fun."

Ichigo looked up at him, a bright smile spreading quickly on his face. "Me too."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as the continued walking down the dark and mostly empty street. A moment passed before Ichigo finally got the courage to reach out and intertwine his fingers with his date's. A bit surprised at the sudden action, blue eyes shifted to gaze down at the teen. The orangette was hiding his face under the bill of his cap. Grimmjow smirked and squeezed the idol's hand lightly. He was most likely blushing and trying to hide it. Grimmjow couldn't explain why, but that blush did things to him, bad things. It took a lot of his willpower not to jump to virgin any time he blushed like that.

Just as the two rounded a corner, the silence was broken by a cell phone chirping loudly. Sighing, Grimmjow released the boy's soft hand and dug around in his pocket to answer the device. Flipping it open, he stopped walking and shoved it to his ear.

"What?" he growled.

"There's been an incident." The caller hung up following that statement.

Grimmjow frowned deeply as he closed his phone. Guess his date with the beautiful orangette was over. "Listen, I gotta go," he sighed.

Ichigo's smile faded at this. "I understand."

The blunette moved in front of him as he reached up to remove the white cap, causing the red hood to fall off and rest against his shoulders. "Call me anytime. I don't care when or what for, I'll always answer for you."

With that, Grimmjow lightly grasped the teen's chin and tilted it upward. Closing the short distance, he pressed their lips together in a soft chaste kiss. Pulling back, he resisted the urge to kiss Ichigo again upon seeing his bright red blush, and instead took off in the opposite direction, clutching the white cap tightly.

Ichigo reached up to touch his lips lightly in disbelief. No one had ever kissed him before, at least, not on the lips and not like that. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest and his brain seemed to cease functioning. It wasn't until he heard footfalls thundering his way as his name was shouted a few times that the gears started to slowly turn once more. Amber eyes gazed up to see Shinji and Kensei heading straight toward him. Shinji reached him first and grabbed his shoulders firmly, shaking him slightly.

"Urahara is beyond pissed that you skipped your dance rehearsal!"

Blinking a few times, Ichigo said the first thing that sunk into his short circuiting brain. "He took my hat."

* * *

**A/N**: No song this time. *sad face* I really wanted to use the song I used for the title somewhere, but it wasn't translated and would have been a bit difficult to work in. Oh! I also came up with another great GrimmIchi fic that I just can't wait to upload. Sadly... I can't think of a title for it yet. *another sad face* Hopefully it'll come to me soon and I can post that as well. Course, it won't be updated on Mondays. Probably Tuesdays or Wednesdays.

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really do love them! :)**


	4. Happy Crescent

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Happy Crescent**

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the pictures laid across the table depicting the battered form of Yammy. The blunette wasn't exactly upset that he had been beaten to death, but he wasn't happy either. He was more indifferent. The guy was a complete idiot not to mention ass. He'd screwed up more assignments than Grimmjow could count. It was only a matter of time before he did something incredibly stupid and wound up dead, either by Aizen's hand or someone else. Just then, the large doors that led to the white meeting room swung open to reveal a stoic brunette and his two subordinates, Ichimaru and Tousen.

"Yammy has been killed," Aizen said as he sat in his chair at the end of the table farthest from the door.

"No shit," Nnoitra cursed as a small smirk crossed his face. "Idiot had it coming."

The brunette seemingly paid the freakishly tall man no mind as he continued. "Upon investigation, we believe it was the work of the Visoreds." A hush fell over the room as a few eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you certain?" Szayel, the group's medic questioned.

"Quite," Aizen responded as he slid a folder over to the octavo. "It appears that they have made the first move in this long running stalemate." He paused to fix his gaze on the blunette. "Grimmjow, have you found out anything on the shopkeeper?"

Grimmjow merely shook his head before responding. "I think taking down the Visoreds takes precedence, don't you?"

The brunette chuckled softly. "In order to do that, it'd be best to take down the man running the group behind the scenes. We believe that Urahara has been the true leader from the very beginning. Unfortunately, we haven't much proof."

"Perhaps if you weren't busy flirting with some... child," Tousen snapped, obviously angered by the lack of results. "You would have something to report back to us."

Grimmjow slammed his fists on the table as he stood. "We agreed you'd stay out of my personal life!"

"Maa maa," Ichimaru chimed in. "No one intruded on your privacy. Ulquiorra merely saw you in town earlier."

Blue eyes turned to fix the pale member a dark glare. Grumbling to himself, he turned on his heels and left the meeting, not wanting to hear any more.

* * *

"_Happy happy happy crescent_!" The overly cheery voice of Ichigo echoed throughout the large dance studio, mirrors lining the walls. "_A happy present to you_!" A raven haired man stood in the corner, arms crossed unhappily over his chest as he frowned at the dancing idol. "_I want you to know these feelings_." Ichigo softly swung his arm in an arc before bringing it to rest over his heart. "_Just you, the everlasting romance_."

Suddenly the music stopped and Ichigo collapsed exhausted to his hands and knees, panting heavily. The displeased man in the corner moved forward. "What the hell was that Ichigo?"

"What... do you mean?" the orangette gasped in between breaths. "I did it... just like... you showed me."

"It's ugly and wrong!" the man's frown had turned into a full on scowl complete with furrowed eyebrows. If it was possible, the feathers adorning his face seemed to ruffle angrily as well. "Watch me again and maybe this time it will stick." The dance instructor then proceeded to repeat the lyrics and the movements almost identically to Ichigo. "Got it?"

"Yeah... sure..."

"Good," he paused for a moment as he moved back over to the stereo near the wall. "Now get up and do it again."

"Please let me rest!" Ichigo begged, although he knew the stubborn instructor wouldn't cave.

"You can rest when you perfect this dance!" Pressing the play button, the bubbly music instantly filled the studio once more and once more Ichigo climbed tiredly to his feet to dance again.

As much as Ichigo wanted to complain and put the blame on someone, he really couldn't. After all, it was his fault for skipping practice yesterday. Upon being dragged back to his uncle last night, he discovered that he would have had the entire day off... That is, until he ditched Yumichika's dance rehearsal for a movie with Grimmjow. Kisuke had been rather scary when he lectured him. There was no yelling, no cursing, nothing. His eyes just looked at cold as ice and the timbre of his voice reflected that.

* * *

_"I'm disappointed in you Ichigo," the blond said as the two sat sipping tea in a backroom in his candy store. "I know you've been working hard lately, so I was going to give you the day off tomorrow."_

_Ichigo sighed heavily at this. "Let me guess, the usual dance hell from Yumichika?"_

_Urahara pulled out his fan and opened it to cover his wide smirk. "You know me too well!"_

_"How long?"_

_"6am until either you collapse from exhaustion or 10pm," the manager's voice had turned cold and steely once more._

_"You can't be serious?" Ichigo shouted as his fists slammed against the table effectively turning over his cup of tea._

_"Quite," Urahara took a sip of his own tea, ignoring the spill. As he set the cup down, a single gray eye peeked out from under the brim of his hat as he continued. "Being an idol is hard work. I hope this slip-up was a onetime thing. I'd hate to keep you from seeing Grimmjow..."_

* * *

Ichigo had wanted to ask how his uncle had known the man's name, let alone that he had gone on a date, but he knew better than to open his mouth when the blond gave him that look. That cold look would scare anyone. His eyes would resemble those of a person who could take a life without remorse. Ichigo knew there was something off about the man. But he never dared to question it or investigate it. Although he knew the man would never hurt him, he also knew he could make him wish he were dead. Besides, what Urahara did in his personal life was none of Ichigo's business, relative or not.

A few hours later and Yumichika virtually screamed at Ichigo to take a break before his ugly dancing caused him to strangle the idol. Ichigo happily obliged as he used the last of his energy to hurry across the studio and slump in the comfortable chair that was there. He groaned as his aching muscles tensed before slowly relaxing in the heavenly cushions. Sighing, his thoughts drifted to the previous night where he received his first kiss on his very first date. His cheeks flushed slightly at the memory and he found himself reaching into his bag beside the chair to withdraw his phone.

Flipping the device open, he skimmed through his contacts before he found the number of a certain blue haired Adonis. Pressing the send button, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Who is this?" a gruff voice growled on the other end. Was it the wrong number? Perhaps his mistook one of the numbers Grimmjow wrote on his hand a few days ago.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the idol blurted out quickly. "I-I must have the w-wrong number."

"Ichigo?" There was a pause for a moment as neither spoke a word.

"Y-yes," the teen stuttered.

He heard a sigh before the voice spoke once again. "Not a lot of people have my personal number. Sorry if I startled you. It's sort of a conditioning from my job."

"Oh..." Ichigo mumbled. He was relieved to know that it was indeed Grimmjow. What kind of job did he have that would cause him to answer the phone like that? "What it is that you do?"

"I do a lot of things. Lately I've been doing some information gathering."

"Like a private detective?"

"Yeah something like that." An awkward silence fell over the two. Ichigo wasn't very good with phone calls and apparently Grimmjow wasn't either. It was rather difficult to keep a casual conversation going when he couldn't see the other person. He liked to gauge reactions by their facial reactions and not the tone of their voice since tone could be easily misunderstood. "So uh, what are you doing today?"

"Well I was supposed to have the day off," Ichigo heaved a loud sigh before continuing. "But since I skipped dance rehearsal yesterday, I have dance boot camp today."

"Until when?" the blunette questioned, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Until I collapse." Grimmjow laughed loudly at that. Ichigo glared, but quickly realized that the other man couldn't see it. "I'm glad you think it's hilarious. Yumichika is hell to work with. My dancing is never _beautiful_ enough for him."

Before either could say anything else, the dance instructor returned to blast the music from the stereo. "Get back to shaking your ass!"

Ichigo attempted to say goodbye to the blunette, but he was certain the man couldn't hear anything over the blasting music. He felt bad just hanging up, but he didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Ichigo collapsed to his knees as Yumichika chided him once more for screwing up. The orangette was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in the tub and hope his muscles would be recovered enough for his full day tomorrow. Amber eyes glanced up at the clock on the wall behind his demon instructor. It was only 6 o'clock! He still had four hours of hell to go at least. He begged Yumichika to let him go that he was tired and exhausted, but that didn't go over too well. Now he was being accused of not having the desire or drive to be an idol. Just as Ichigo climbed to his feet to give Yumichika a piece of his mind, the door to the studio burst open.

"Can't you see we're closed today?" the raven haired dance instructor bellowed, not the least bit happy his rant had been interrupted.

Ichigo turned to see who the newcomer was and gasped a bit in surprise. "Grimmjow?"

Before he could say anything else, the blunette stomped over to him and grabbed the idol, slinging him over his shoulder. Ichigo struggled for a moment before his sore and torn muscles protested the movement.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yumichika shouted, not daring to move closer to the much taller man.

Ocean blue eyes gazed at the dancer, a feral grin splitting across his face. "I'm kidnapping him." With that, Grimmjow grabbed the orangette's bag and left the dance studio. His grin only widened at the looks he received from passersby as he shoved Ichigo into his car.

Ichigo sighed as the man entered the car and began to drive off. "You can't just grab me whenever you're bored."

"You sounded like you needed rescued," Grimmjow chuckled lightly. "Besides, there's something I want to show you."

The two drove off into the setting sun. Ichigo took that time to finally get some much needed rest having been up since 4am. That was the only drawback to being an idol. He didn't get much sleep. Sometimes, he was forced to go without just to squeeze everything into his busy schedule. He just hoped that after the concert he'd get a break to do what he wanted.

When amber eyes opened once more, it was dark out and he was still buckled into the car. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to rid them of the blurriness he always experienced upon waking. Once his eyes had adjusted, he noticed that Grimmjow was no longer in the car with him. He pushed the button to release the seat belt before slowly getting out of the car. Ichigo's search was short lived as he spotted Grimmjow sitting on the back end of the car, gazing lazily up at the stars. Just as Ichigo moved to stand next to the rear end of the vehicle, a small white container was shoved in his face. He blinked at the small package before taking it. As he opened it the delicious food assaulted his senses. Amber eyes gazed questioningly at the blunette.

"I figured you'd be hungry after shaking your ass all day."

Ichigo chuckled at the devilish smile Grimmjow wore. "So you did hear him." Grimmjow shifted over on the back end of the car and patted the trunk lightly indicating he wanted the orangette to join him. Ichigo quickly obliged and leaned back against the back windshield as he began to slowly eat the food. "How did you know I like takoyaki?"

"Your fan site," he blurted out.

Ichigo blushed and choked on the hot piece of octopus. "Fan site?"

"You honestly didn't know you had a fan site?" Ichigo shook his head in denial as he quickly stuffed another piece of takoyaki in his mouth. "It's run by some chick named Orihime. She's got some juicy details up there." Grimmjow leaned in close as he whispered huskily into the idol's ear. "Such as how you blush deeply at the mere mention of something sex-"

He was cut off by a very red faced Ichigo shoving a piece of takoyaki roughly into his mouth. Grimmjow merely smiled as he chewed on the tangy food. Silence fell over the two as Ichigo quickly finished his food.

"So," he started as he set the now empty container aside. "What did you want to show me?"

Grimmjow glanced at his watch for a moment before looking up into the sky. "It should be starting any second."

"What should be-"

Ichigo never finished that statement as a bright flash of green light filled the sky and a loud boom resonated as a result. Fireworks! Grimmjow brought him out here to see fireworks from the local summer festival! When was the last time he saw fireworks? The summer before his mother died? It had definitely been a long time; that much was certain. Grimmjow smiled softly upon seeing the wide happy grin on the orangette's face. He would definitely do all in his power to see the idol smile like that more often.

As the fireworks continued to decorate the sky with their colorful explosions, Ichigo found himself leaning against Grimmjow, completely relaxed. He had never been so glad to have been forcible dragged somewhere in his life. His thoughts were interrupted by a firm hand gently clasping his chin, urging him to look up. As he did, amber eyes connected with sparkling blue orbs. Both sets of eyes slid shut as their lips connected in a soft kiss. Ichigo's moved his left hand to cling to the back of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow brought the hand on the idol's chin up to cup his face as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Ichigo happily obliged and parted his lips as well, allowing the blunette's tongue to delve inside. Ichigo easily succumbed to Grimmjow's overwhelming dominance as his overpowered the kiss and plundered deep into the sweet and tangy mouth of the orangette.

Suddenly, Grimmjow broke the kiss, his breathing a bit labored. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Blushing lightly, Ichigo managed to give a breathy yes before crashing his lips to those of his new boyfriend's.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes watched the video playing on the large TV, a look of pure confusion across his face. "Why would Hinamori give us a music video?"

"She obviously felt there was something crucial about the Visoreds somewhere in this video Gin. You know she has never let us down," Aizen answered as he rested his chin against his intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, but we've watched this video at least ten times now. Maybe she gave us the wrong video?"

Aizen frowned, but remained silent. It was a possibility that she had made a mistake, but the brunette knew there was obviously something important about this video. It wasn't shot from the audience and it wasn't professionally done either. The video came from the left side of the stage and never really focused on the dancing and singing teen. It was almost as if they were trying to see across the stage to the other side.

"Maybe the kid puts subliminal messages in his songs?" Gin questioned as he cupped his ear and tried to listen to the garbled audio of the song.

"She would have merely given us an audio clip if that were the case." Aizen sighed and rubbed his temples. They were getting nowhere. Just then, the door to his office opened to reveal a tired looking scruffy brunette. "Ah Starrk. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Dropping off some paperwork," the man yawned. Gray eyes shifted to the TV the two were staring at intently. The man sighed. "Lilynette is crazy about him."

"Most teenage girls are," the silver haired man joked.

"You think he has something to do with the Visoreds?" Starrk questioned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dunno."

"Perhaps the Visoreds are using Ichigo as a front for their operations?" the scruffy brunette yawned before exiting the office.

Aizen watched the rewound the video before playing it again. He knew he was overlooking something, but what? As if on cue, his eyes widened as a blur on the far right side of the screen caught his attention. Rewinding the video a bit, he paused it before standing to move closer.

"Find something?" Gin asked.

"It seems that Urahara is indeed more than shop keeper."

Aizen pointed to the far right of the screen so that his partner was able to spot the familiar green and white hat bucket that the blond so often wore. Beside him stood another blond and a silver haired man. Both were well known Visoreds in the underground world.

"Think the boy is in on it too?" Gin leaned in close to the TV to verify he was seeing the blurs properly.

"Although it's not likely," Aizen picked up the phone in his office in order to call his top four Espada, "We can't rule anything out for the time being."

* * *

**A/N**: I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I actually just finished it shortly before posting it. *sad face* As much as I would have LOVED to skip this bit and do something else, but it is indeed important to the climax of the story. I don't want to give too much away. The next chapter will be much better, I promise.

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites! They mean a lot to me! =)**


	5. You Know

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**You Know**

* * *

Ichigo bounced a few times as he was suddenly pushed against the large plush mattress in the spacious bedroom. Grimmjow immediately pounced on top of the idol and connected their lips in yet another bruising kiss. The heat between them had continued to steadily increase since the fireworks a couple weeks prior where they had decided to be an official item. Not many knew of their relationship. Ichigo's little security pair and his manager knew, but so far only Aizen and Gin showed signs of knowing about it, much to Grimmjow's relief. He'd never hear the end of it from Nnoitra if that dick found out he was with a boy younger than him, let alone an uprising idol.

The blunette's thoughts were instantly shoved aside the second he felt a pair of hands fiddling with his belt buckle. Breaking the kiss, he halted the teen's smaller hands momentarily. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Grimmjow did not want to proceed if his boyfriend wasn't ready. After all, the boy was a virgin.

Ichigo gave a quick nod before he parted his lips, panting slightly. Grimmjow inwardly groaned before he recaptured those red swollen lips. His tongue met little resistance before Ichigo's tongue darted out to meet his, giving a playful swipe to lure it into his own mouth. As soon as the buckle was undone, Ichigo began to slide his hands up and under Grimmjow's shirt. The blunette moaned softly into the kiss at the slightly cold touch against his heated flesh. Breaking the kiss once more, he moved to attack the idol's neck as he ground his hips into the slimmer ones of his boyfriend. Ichigo let out a deep moan, his hands flying to tangle themselves in bright sky blue tassels.

Unfortunately, the moment wasn't to last as a loud annoying chirping filled the air. Grimmjow pulled away to blink lust filled midnight blue eyes at the orange haired idol as the boy dug into his pocket to withdraw his phone. Sighing, he flipped the device open and spoke.

"Hel-"

Enraged screaming abruptly cut him off and he had to hold the device far away from his ear. Grimmjow had to stifle back a chuckle as he instantly recognized the slightly high pitched wail as that of the blond security guy that always stalked the idol from a good distance. Wincing, Ichigo shifted the phone back to his face so that he could respond.

"No, no. I know. I'm sorry." He forced the blunette off of him so that he could sit up. "It won't happen again. I swear." Another sigh escaped his lips as he moved off the bed. "Yes. Give me about fifteen." Ichigo closed the phone before placing it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry," he said to Grimmjow as he began to adjust his clothing as well as the pain in his pants. "I have to get back home. Apparently my uncle has been trying to get ahold of me for the past hour."

"Don't worry about it," Grimmjow waved off as he began to adjust his clothing as well. He could his chest tighten a bit as he saw the down-trodden look on the idol's face. "Hey," he said affectionately as he grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look at him. "It's not your fault. I'm the one that keeps kidnapping you."

Ichigo sighed yet again. "Yeah, but I keep leaving you... Hanging..." The teen blushed lightly at the implication.

Grimmjow merely chuckled before he captured his lips in a soft kiss. "That just means when we finally get to do it, I'll be more than ready for you." Grimmjow just grinned ferally as the blush on his boyfriend's face deepened. "You're such a prude." He was rewarded with a light slap to his chest. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

Ten minutes later and Ichigo's back was pressed firmly against his apartment door as Grimmjow passionately ravished his lips. The blunette had tried to give a simple kiss before parting, but the next thing he knew, Ichigo's tongue was licking at his bottom lip before nibbling it lightly. Needless to say, Grimmjow caved.

"No one's here," Ichigo muttered against his boyfriend's lips. "We can do it inside."

Grimmjow's response was a deep growl and a harsh grind of his hips against Ichigo's, causing the younger man to moan softly at the desired contact. "Fuck..." Grimmjow moaned before capturing the idol's lips again.

Suddenly the pair found themselves crashing to the ground as the door supporting them swung open to reveal the blond and silver haired security guard. Grimmjow pushed himself onto his knees and caught his first up close glimpse of the two that always stalked his boyfriend. Blue eyes widened considerably as he was able to finally remember why they looked familiar. They were Visoreds. The blond was Shinji who specialized in infiltration and the silver haired man was Kensei, his was similar to Yammy in the sense that he was an enforcer of sorts. But if that was true, then that meant...

"Would you mind getting off my _nephew_?" the newcomer asked, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

Grimmjow slowly turned his head to look at the man that had just entered the main room from a hall off to the side. Green and tan clothing, white and green striped bucket hat, blond hair, and cold gray eyes swarmed his vision. Panic swept his mind and Grimmjow found himself jumping quickly to his feet.

"I gotta go," he mumbled as he rushed back to his car.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Amber eyes watched in confusion as the blunette's car sped off at top speed.

"Come on Ichi," Shinji sighed as he hauled the orangette to his feet and shut the apartment door. "He was probably just embarrassed."

"But he looked so... panicked," the teen responded slowly.

Urahara waved his fan as he grasped the confused teen by the shoulders and led him towards the kitchen. "We have a lot to discuss regarding tomorrow night s promotional concert."

* * *

Grimmjow continued to speed through the empty city streets. It wasn't long before he found himself sitting in front his favorite bar. The bar was run by a voluptuous violet haired woman who enjoyed flirting with Grimmjow from time to time. It was done more or less to tease the tall blunette and not attract him. The woman apparently loved to see him all riled and out of his element.

Killing the engine, Grimmjow quickly got out of his car and hurried into the bar. He plopped heavily into a stool by the bartender and just sat there, waiting for her to finish serving the group of men on at the other end. As he waited, his mind raced as he deciphered the current situation.

Ichigo's manager was his uncle. His uncle turned out to be Urahara, the man Aizen suspected of being the true leader of the Visoreds. Both of Ichigo's security stalkers turned out to be Visoreds. Was Ichigo one of them as well? It was hard to tell. If any of them knew he was the Sexta, they obviously didn't let it show. Perhaps they were baiting him into a trap using Ichigo. Maybe the orangette was just going along with it.

Grimmjow ran a hand quickly through his hair, disheveling it more so than usual. He was oblivious to the violet haired woman approaching him.

"Dumped?" she teased as she poured him his usual drink.

"I wish it was that simple," he muttered as he accepted the cold beverage.

"Wanna talk about it?" she pressed.

Grimmjow remained silent as he chugged his drink. He had to get this sorted out and fast. If Aizen figured out Ichigo was a Visored and that he was seeing him, he'd be labeled a traitor and disposed of. Before he could gather his thoughts, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he stared at the small display that read 'Ichigo'. Taking a deep breath, he flipped the device open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Grimmjow are you alright?_" Ichigo questioned, his deep hypnotic voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. "I just forgot something I had to do for work. Sorry if I worried you."

There was a long pause on the other end before the idol spoke again. "_You seemed more frightened than anything._"

"Uh, yeah. I would have been fired if I didn't get it done on time."

"_Well did you?_"

Grimmjow was relieved. The kid seemed to buy into his small lie. "Yeah, so there's no need to beat yourself up if I end up losing my job. It's not your fault."

The idol laughed softly and it warmed Grimmjow's heart. There's no way he could be a Visored. Ichigo was too kind and generous to truly be as ruthless as his rival gang. "_I have a promo performance tomorrow evening in the park just a few blocks from your home. It..._" the boy paused for a moment and Grimmjow could just picture the light blush on his face. "_It would mean a lot to me if you could go._"

The blunette couldn't stop the smile from rising. "I'd love to," he responded, oblivious to the knowing smirk from the golden eyed bartender. "Listen Ichi."

"_Hmm?_"

"I-" Grimmjow cut himself off. They'd only been dating a few weeks and although he felt strong feelings for the idol, he wasn't quite sure what it was yet. Not to mention, Ichigo could very well be a Visored. He couldn't risk it.

"_Grimmjow_?"

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled as he was brought out of his depressing thought trail. "Forget it. I'll see ya tomorrow night then." As the call ended, Grimmjow placed his phone back in his pocket before finding his glass filled once more and golden eyes twinkling deviously at him. "What do you want Yoruichi?"

"Ichi?" she questioned, her face becoming more devious and feline by the second. "As in Ichigo Kurosaki, the upcoming idol?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he shot back as he emptied the freshly filled glass.

"So he's the little "strawberry tart" you've been talking about lately." Grimmjow sputtered and choked on his drink a bit, not realizing that he'd just let his secret relationship slip to one of the biggest gossips he'd known his entire life. "Aw, don't be like that," Yoruichi moaned. "I won't tell anyone."

"The hell you will!" Grimmjow shouted as he slammed the glass back onto the counter. "Seriously. If you tell a soul, I will lose my job and he'll be ruined."

"Yes because an Espada dating an idol will totally piss off your boss." Blue eyes widened. Grimmjow couldn't recall ever saying anything remotely close to that to her. Just how much did this seemingly normal bartender know? "Relax would you?" She filled his glass again as she leaned in close to continue their conversation a bit more privately. "I know a lot more than most people give me credit for." A blue eyebrow shot up in response causing her to sigh as she continued. "Ichi's not a Visored. Kisuke would never let his only nephew be a part of something so dangerous."

"How do you-"

"Kisuke and I have this on and off relationship," Yoruichi said nonchalantly. Seeing Grimmjow's worried face she quickly added, "He doesn't know you're the Sexta either. He knows nothing. Kisuke felt it would be better to keep him in the dark."

Grimmjow downed the glass before placing some money on the counter. "Thanks," he said before he exited the bar.

* * *

The bass pounded deeply in Grimmjow's chest as stood dead center and watched his boyfriend shake his hips and body rhythmically to the music. It was a very delicious sight and made his pants a bit tighter. He was lucky that the Visoreds hadn't grabbed him or anything, but that was probably because they didn't see him as a threat. As much as he wanted to believe that they didn't know he was the Sexta, he knew better. They were simply allowing him to be near Ichigo because the idol had no idea who he really was.

The music died down and the lights dimmed before quickly changing to red and blue as the music started up once more. It was a different song and Grimmjow felt himself hanging on every word.

"_No matter what anyone says. Even if they say no. I feel foolish, but my heart flutters when I see you._" Amber eyes connected with blue on the last line as he sung happily. This song was a new one. He hadn't ever heard it and he knew it wasn't one from any of his CDs. "_Even if I try to pretend. I guess there's nothing I can do. When I see you, I guess I can't hold it in._"

Just as that song from a few weeks ago called out to him the first time, this one called out to him as well, but in a different way. The first song beckoned him and spoke to the loneliness in his heart. It let him know he wasn't the only one who was alone. This song however made him feel a warmth deep in his chest. He felt... loved for the first time in his life.

"He wrote this song about a week ago." Urahara suddenly appeared next to Grimmjow, thoroughly startling the blunette.

* * *

"Starrk!" Hallibel hissed as she punched the dozing Espada. "Keep your eyes open."

The two were posing as a couple amongst the crowd present at the promotional performance being held in the large open area of the park. Aizen had given his top four the mission of infiltrating the performance and trying to determine if the idol was a Visored and if not, how they could use him to their advantage instead. Security seemed to be pretty lax at this event, so snatching the idol would be fairly easy. That is, if it came down to that.

Starrk yawned as he spoke softly into the mic hidden in the collar of his shirt. "See anything Ulquiorra?"

"Not really," came the static reply of the stoic raven haired man. He was hiding a short distance from the performance in a tree, a pair of binoculars glued to his face. "Wait, I can see Grimmjow in the front."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Barragan's voice growled through the ear pieces each of the wore. He was sitting in a car a short distance from the park, ready for a quick getaway if one were needed. He preferred to leave the actual field work to the younger Espadas.

"It's been established he's in a relationship with the kid on stage," Hallibel responded.

"He's talking to someone." The was a long pause as the other three waited for Ulquiorra to figure out who the other person was. "He's speaking with Urahara. He doesn't seem to be threatened. It's almost as if the conversation is friendly."

"I'll inform Aizen," Barragan sighed out.

The trio waited with bated breath for their leader's order on how to deal with this new information regarding the Sexta. Ulquiorra attempted to figure out what they were talking about, but it was hard considering the distance and that lip reading was rather difficult. Whatever it was, it seemed to surprise Grimmjow as he just stood there, eyes wide and mouth closed tightly. Just as the song was ending, Barragan's voice crackled in their ears as they finally had their verdict.

"Grab them both for interrogation."

* * *

"Isn't a bit soon to be performing something he just wrote?" Grimmjow questioned as soon as he calmed down from the blond's sudden appearance.

"You seem to underestimate his passion for this." Urahara gazed up at his nephew lovingly as he gray eyes softened from the sight of him dancing and singing his heart out. "When I say he wrote it, I mean everything. Lyrics, melody, everything." Blue eyes widened slightly before shifting to watch the orangette as well. "Just like his mother."

"_I got your love!_" Ichigo continued singing and dancing happily on the stage. This was truly his element. Grimmjow had made him happy numerous times, but he never seemed to be nearly as content as he was now. "_As much as you've protected me. Even if time passes, I'll only look at you._" Amber eyes stared at the blunette as he continued. "_Anything. It doesn't matter. I need you baby. I only need you. I'll hold your hand tightly._"

"I know you know who I am and what I do," Grimmjow said as he turned back to Urahara. "I'm certain I don't meet your approval as Ichigo's boyfriend."

The blond chuckled lightly, his eyes never leaving Ichigo. "That is true. At first, I was going to use him as bait to lure you in and interrogate you."

"_Gonna be, gonna be, gonna be you. Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be true._"

"But then, he started to fall for you, and I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him like that." Gray eyes shifted to gaze seriously into Grimmjow's blue irises. "I knew that you had no idea about myself and I made sure Shinji and Kensei kept their distance so that you wouldn't grow suspicious."

"_Gonna be, gonna be, gonna be you. Even if I can't express it, I know._"

"It proved to be much easier to watch you and ensure your intentions were pure than it was to tear you away from my nephew and ultimately hurt him."

"I honestly don't know what to say," Grimmjow responded.

"_Gonna be, gonna be, gonna be you. Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be true._"

"There's only one thing I want to know," Urahara started as he turned to fully face the Espada. "When it comes time to fight, whose side will you be on?"

"_Gonna be, gonna be, gonna be you. You know how I feel, you know..._"

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry this chapter is late. *sad face* I've been going through a lot lately and never really had time to sit down and think about it. The H key on my laptop also seems to be sticking too. Plus finding the right song to write this chapter to was hard. I can tell if I've found the right song if the ideas start pouring out. I'd say this story is about... 2 maybe 3 chapters away from being finished. It wasn't meant to be a long story anyway. My other fic is likely to be longer. I'm holding off on updating that one until this one is finished though. Anyways, the song used this time is **You Know** by _4Minute_. They're a kpop band I discovered a few months ago and I absolutely adore them, even though I don't care much for kpop.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot to me! =)**


	6. Last Moment

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Last Moment**

* * *

The last word echoed for a few seconds before the music stopped and the lights on the small stage shut off. Cheering roared in the park, but Grimmjow was oblivious to it all as Urahara's question engulfed his mind. Side? What did he mean by that? He wasn't seriously planning... Grimmjow was pulled from his thoughts suddenly as Urahara grabbed his forearm and forcibly dragged him towards the back of the small stage.

"Something's wrong," he muttered over the crowd's cheering.

The second they broke through the curtain that blocked off the back of the stage from nosy civilians, Grimmjow found his arm twisted painfully behind his back. Before he could snap at the shaggy blond, cold metal bit into the flesh under his chin. Blue eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lights and widened as he saw his boyfriend a short distance away in front of him. A pale arm was wrapped tightly around the idol's throat, his tanned hands prying at the arm in an attempt to loosen his captor's grip. In return, the Primera withdrew a gun and pressed it firmly to the teen's temple, effectively ceasing his escape attempts. Shinji and Kensei withdrew their own guns in response and aimed them at the busty blonde woman next to the brunette which in turn caused her to produce a gun and aim it at the two Visoreds.

"Ichigo!" he called out to the boy. He was rewarded with the gun being pressed more firmly into his jaw, essentially ordering him to be silent.

"Release the boy," Urahara ordered, "Or the Sexta dies." Neither of his nephew's captors uttered a breath and merely continued to look on in a bored fashion. "Release him," he growled as he placed his finger on the trigger, prepared to squeeze and kill the blunette.

Seeing the ice cold look in his Uncle's eyes, Ichigo knew he would kill Grimmjow without a shred of remorse. Grimmjow's life wasn't worth throwing away just to save him. Adrenaline pumping, he managed to break free from Starrk's hold. "Don't!" he screamed before something connected roughly with the back of his head.

Blue eyes widened considerably as he watched the idol's body slump back into the waiting arms of the brunette Espada. Grimmjow quickly recovered mentally and fixed his fellow Espada's with a dark glare, vowing to hunt them down if the boy was hurt in any way. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Hallibel harming him; she was against inflicting pain unless Aizen ordered her to. Knowing that bastard, he'd ordered his top men to capture Ichigo to use as leverage against Urahara and the Visoreds.

"Leave him," Hallibel muttered to Starrk in reference to Grimmjow. Ichigo was Aizen's original and main objective anyway.

Urahara grit his teeth as he watched the pair use the orangette as a shield to make their escape. Grimmjow suddenly found himself hurled to the ground. The moment he began to push himself off the warm grass, he received a harsh kick in between his shoulder blades, effectively stopping him. He heard a gun click from behind and turned his head slightly to stare at the gun that was previously pressed under his chin. Cold gray eyes glared down at him and instilled fear in the usually fearless Sexta.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Grimmjow swallowed as his mind could only produce one response. "I can take you to Aizen."

* * *

Ichigo's amber eyes fluttered open a few times before he was successfully able to keep them open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment waiting for his brain to catch up. Turning his head to the side, he realized he was in a strange room. Not too far away in the seemingly all gray room was a white couch with a small table sitting in front of it. Slowly sitting up, he got a better look at the small bed he had been lying in. That is, until an intense pain shot through his head forcing him to clutch the appendage tightly with both hands as he moaned.

As if on cue, a pink haired man entered the room carrying a small metal box. The man tsked repeatedly as he approached the idol. Ichigo instinctively scooted away from the man on the bed until his back touched the wall, leaving him with nowhere to go. The throbbing pain in his head wasn't helping him to think clearly either.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Szayel stated with a roll of his eyes as he set the container on the bed. "We've been orders to leave you unharmed." Grabbing the teen's wrist, he gently dragged him closer so as to get a better look at the wound on the back of his head. "Looks like Starrk held back. Although you're still bleeding, it's not enough for stitches." Szayel opened the metal box and reached in to pull out a syringe.

Ichigo instantly began scooting away once more upon seeing the needle. "No," he moaned weakly. "No I won't let you drug me."

"Unfortunately, you get no say in what I do."

Szayel merely grabbed the idol's arm before harshly sticking the needle through his upper arm. Ichigo cried out from the pain as the Octavo quickly pushed the syringe's contents into his blood stream. It seemed to take effect almost immediately. Ichigo felt his body heat up slightly from the opioid painkiller as his mind began to swim. It wasn't enough to knock him unconscious, but it did halt the throbbing pain in his head. Ichigo sat, pupils dilated from the drug, and Szayel cleaned his minor head wound and bandaged it to prevent infection. Returning his tools and supplies to his metal box, Szayel stood and headed for the door.

"He's all yours," Ichigo heard the pink haired man say from the hall.

The idol wasn't sure why, but the footsteps he heard as someone approached his room, seemed to echo loudly in his head. As the brunette man entered the room, Ichigo instantly feared this new man and moved to scoot as far away from him as possible. The brunette merely raised his hand, indicating there was no need for him to do such a thing as he moved to sit on the couch. Folding his hands in his lap the man sat there just watching the teen.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned.

The man merely smirked. "I am Sousuke Aizen."

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not you that I want," Aizen replied, a slight smile twitching at his lips. "I am merely interested in your Uncle and the Visoreds."

"Visoreds?" the idol questioned slowly.

"I see, so he has kept you in the dark." Ichigo's eyebrows rose at this statement. What did he mean by that? Upon seeing his confusion, Aizen decided he'd inform the teen of everything going on behind his back. "It's a shame really. You'd think a manipulative bastard like Urahara would have used you to his advantage."

"Don't talk about my Uncle like that!" The orangette moved to sit at the edge of the bed, clutching it tightly for fear of falling over from the drug. "You don't know anything about him!"

Aizen chuckled softly at his expected reaction. "I know everything. Your 'Uncle' is the leader of the Visoreds. Why else would he hold your boyfriend at gun point while bargaining with my men for you?"

Ichigo bit his lip at the revelation. Although he didn't know who or what the Visoreds were, it did explain why his Uncle would disappear from time to time. "What are the Visoreds?"

"The Visoreds are similar to my Espadas. Only whereas we deal with drugs and assassinations, the Visoreds are essentially weapons dealers and spies."

"Yo-You're lying!" Ichigo stuttered. "Uncle Kisuke would never do anything illegal, let alone hurt someone!"

Aizen merely shook his head. "You're so naive." There was a pause as the idol glared darkly at the Espada leader. "Dear boy, what reason do I have for lying to you? You're not of any value to my group or the Visoreds. You're merely caught in the middle of this ongoing war."

Amber eyes widened. Aizen was right. He had no information on either group. The most he could be used as was a bargaining chip against his uncle. "You're using me to blackmail my Uncle aren't you?"

"You're smarter than you look," the brunette smirked. "I am indeed using you as blackmail against the Visoreds."

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a dark skinned man wearing sunglasses, his tightly braided hair hanging limply against his skin. "Sir," he said, "The Visoreds and the Sexta have arrived."

Aizen stood, a devious smile spreading across his face. "Gather the Espadas." He began to advance toward Ichigo who merely scooted back on the bed in return. "We'll end this foolish war once and for all."

* * *

"You better hope he's unharmed," Shinji growled as the large group dashed through the long maze like halls.

"Aizen's a cruel bastard," Grimmjow shot back over his shoulder. "He'll wait until Urahara's there to hurt Ichigo." He added a quick 'I hope' mentally.

On the way to Las Noches, Aizen's hidden base of operations, he couldn't stop thinking about what the shaggy blond had said before about choosing a side. As the group ran through the halls, he finally realized what his answer was. He wouldn't fight with the Espadas or the Visoreds. There was only one side he cared about and that was Ichigo's. He'd do anything to see that the idol escaped unharmed. Blue eyes focused on the large door just up ahead that led to the large meeting hall. If the teen was anywhere, he'd be in there. With a burst of strength and speed, Grimmjow tore the doors open and froze at the sight that met him.

What was left of the Espada stood before him. Behind all of them stood Aizen and his two trusted sidekicks, Ichimaru and Tousen. In front of Aizen, forcibly sitting in a chair with Aizen's gun pressed to his temple was his beloved orangette.

"Ichigo!" the blunette cried out, relieved to see the teen unharmed. "Ichigo, are you alright?" Grimmjow took a few steps forward only to stop when a bullet grazed his arm.

"No!" Ichigo cried out. "Don't hurt him! Please!"

Ichigo attempted to stand but was forced back onto the chair by Aizen's firm hand on his shoulder. The brunette pressed the gun more firmly into the teen's temple, effectively silencing him. Grimmjow grunted as he clutched the minor wound and turned hard blue eyes to glare at Ichimaru, whose gun was still aimed at the Sexta.

"I wouldn' take another step if I were ya," the silver haired man said as he kept his gun fixed on the blunette. "See, yer a traitor now."

"Kill me if you want," Grimmjow growled out, "Just let the kid go."

"My dear Sexta," Aizen cooed, "I have no reason to kill you. You are still of use to me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo mumbled, his voice seeming to echo in the large hall.

The Visoreds spilled into the large hall, all withdrawing their guns and aiming them at an Espada, but the opposing group remained standing, unfazed by the move. Aizen's chuckle caught their attention and all eyes focused on Ichigo.

"I assumed he would have told you," the brunette chuckled.

"Told me what?" Ichigo feared what his captor would tell him about his love.

Aizen leaned forward to speak next to the teen's ear. "Your boyfriend works for me."

Amber eyes widened at the revelation. He was unable to remove his gaze from Grimmjow who was merely looking down and away from him. "No... You're lying..."

"So naive," he teased. "Grimmjow has been working for me for years. He's one of my best Espada. He always gets the job done just the way I want it. You wouldn't believe how many people he's killed."

"Aizen!" Grimmjow shouted, raising his own gun and aiming it at the brunette's head. "That's enough!" He ignored the guns that clicked and aimed at him from his fellow Espadas.

"Have you really..." the idol started, trailing off as his breath hitched attempting to hold back all the tears trying to fight their way free. The blunette silently responded by looking away and muttering a soft yes. "Oh god..."

Urahara began to move forward, but stopped as Aizen's gun had replaced itself against the orangette's temple. "Ah ah," he tsked, "Take another step and I'll splatter his brains everywhere."

"What do you want?" the blond questioned, gray eyes steely and cold.

"Disperse the Visoreds and hand over your territory to me."

Gray eyes narrowed on the brunette. "And if I refuse?"

Aizen removed his gun from against Ichigo's head to cock it before replacing the now loaded and ready to fire gun. Urahara growled in response to the action. Silence fell over the room as Urahara mentally debated. Were the Visoreds that much more important than his nephew's life? Of course not. He had done his best to keep the boy away from this world, but by being close to him he had unintentionally brought the idol into this cruel and hate filled world. After what felt like forever, Urahara finally lowered his gun and head in submission. The rest of the Visoreds followed suit.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Aizen smiled as he removed his gun from Ichigo's temple and forced the boy to his feet.

He grabbed the teen before firmly shoving him toward the blunette. Grimmjow dropped his gun and easily caught the idol to keep him from falling to the cold floor. The blunette turned his back to the Espadas so as to protect Ichigo from any more harm. Just as Urahara hurried over to his nephew, Aizen spoke once more.

"Just to make sure you don't go back on your word."

It all happened so fast. The sound of a gun being fired filled the air and both Grimmjow and Urahara found themselves knocked to the ground. Grimmjow recovered quickly and stared as the front of Ichigo's shirt quickly drenched with blood, his body still standing from the shock. Blood? Why was the teen bleeding? Grimmjow's mind raced to fill in the answers. Aizen had fired his gun. Gun? Shot? Ichigo had been...

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow screamed as he rushed to catch the now falling orangette. Ichigo had thrown both the blunette and Urahara aside to protect them. Even after hearing that he worked for Aizen, Ichigo still cared about him enough to push him out of the way. "Ichigo!" he screamed again, kneeling on the floor as he clutched the idol tightly in his lap. A hand flew up to press on the wound on the left side of his chest that bled profusely. "God no!" Grimmjow cried out, not even fighting the tears that had surfaced at seeing his beloved in such condition.

Ichigo... His Ichigo... Had been shot.

* * *

**A/N**: Please, please don't kill me! You'll just have to wait until next Monday to find out what happens. Some of you might recognize the song used as the title. 25th Bleach closer, _Last Moment_ sung by **Spyair**. I love love love them! You guys should check them out.

**Thank you for all the reviews/faves/follows! They mean a lot to me! =)**


	7. Beautiful World

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Chapter Seven - Beautiful World**

* * *

_Ichigo... His Ichigo... Had been shot._

"No! No!" Grimmjow shouted as he shook the wounded idol slightly in his arms. "Ichigo, don't do this!"

Aizen hadn't expected Ichigo to sacrifice himself. It was Urahara that he wanted wounded or worse to ensure his cooperation. However, with the man's nephew slowly dying in the Sexta's arms, it was obvious there would be no form of cooperation. Perhaps if he prevented the boy's death, things will still go according to plan.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted once more as gathered the orangette into his arms and slowly climbed to his feet. "Just hold on!"

Holding onto the teen tightly, Grimmjow turned and headed for the large doors of the meeting hall. Just the Visoreds parted to allow him to pass, a loud bang resounded in the hall. Grimmjow grunted loudly as he felt something rip through his left arm. However, he would not be deterred from his current mission of saving his beloved's life.

Gray eyes narrowed on the dark skinned companion of Aizen's who had blatantly opened fire on the Sexta. Just as Tousen was squeezing the trigger to fire another bullet at Grimmjow, Urahara aimed his gun and quickly discharged the weapon. Just as Tousen fell backward from the fatal shot, gun fire rang out from both sides. Thankfully, Ichigo and his boyfriend had made it out of the room and a ways down the hall.

"Hachi!" Urahara shouted at the rather large pink haired man over the gunfire. "Take them to Seireitei!"

Hachi nodded before quickly following after the blunette. He easily caught up with the pair and offered to take the orangette from the injured Espada, but Grimmjow wouldn't allow it. The chaotic sound of gunfire quickly died down as they approached the exit. Hachi ran ahead of Grimmjow to get one of the cars the Visoreds arrived in running. Within moments, the pink haired man was speeding off in the opposite direction of the hospital.

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled, slowly realizing they were going the wrong way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Seireitei," Hachi responded. "They're much better than a hospital and it'll keep the public in the dark about this. That is... If he makes it."

"Don't talk like that!" the blunette shouted, fighting back newly forming tears. "Ichigo's a fighter! He'll... He'll pull through this."

Hachi sighed at the almost desperate self-reassurance. Sure, the teen was strong both physically and emotionally, but the bullet had ripped through his chest. From what he could tell it had grazed his heart. Only a lucky few survived that kind of damage. Seireitei may have the world's best doctors, but only they could do so much when faced with a wound as fatal as his.

It wasn't long before the two pulled into a large and rather fancy looking building. Grimmjow didn't wait for Hachi to exit the car. Throwing the door open, he quickly slid out of the backseat and dashed toward the lit doors. Blue eyes scanned the brightly lit lobby looking for some place to take Ichigo, but not finding any sort of indication as to where to go. Just as he was about to shout for help, Hachi appeared and ordered the blunette to follow him down a long hallway. Grimmjow did so without question.

At the end of the hall was what appeared to be an emergency room waiting area, albeit smaller than any he'd ever seen. Within seconds, a white pristine bed was wheeled in front of him. Several nurses suddenly appeared and took the unconscious orangette from his arms, laying him on the bed before quickly wheeling him away. Grimmjow attempted to follow, but a few nurses showed up to hold him back. Specifically a short male with shoulder length black hair.

"Sir, he's in very capable hands," the nurse said. "Right now we need to treat your wound. If you would just come-"

"No!" Grimmjow shouted. "I need to see him. I need to make sure he's okay!"

The blunette finally pushed past the few nurses and rushed down the hall he saw his boyfriend being wheeled down. At the end, it split off into two different directions. Blue eyes looked left then right before he trusted his instinct and rushed down the left hall. Grimmjow heard yells and cries for him to stop, but he didn't care. His eyes finally fell upon on lit sign that read Surgery. Bursting through the doors, a horrific sight flooding his senses.

The deafening high pitched wail assaulted his ears, bright orange and red consumed his vision, and the distinct metallic smell of blood filled his nose. Ichigo lay there, spread out on the metal gurney, his face incredibly pale. He knew the doctors and nurses were screaming at him, but he just couldn't move. He was frozen to his spot as fresh tears spilled over and down his cheeks. He recognized that annoying sound anywhere thanks to all the medical shows on Television. It meant that the idol's heart had stopped.

Ichigo had _died_.

Grimmjow didn't even resist as a few sets of hands latched onto him and dragged him out of the operating room. He barely registered the pricking in his arm before his vision began to swim as he was forced to sit and subsequently lay on a white bed similar to the one Ichigo had been wheeled around in.

* * *

Faint voices and sounds reached his ears. Grimmjow's head turned from side to side as he moaned lethargically from the commotion. He heard a squeaky voice gently calling out to him. It took a good long while, but eventually the blunette woke enough to be able to open his eyes. Dilated blue orbs scanned the bright white room for a moment before the previous events rushed to the forefront of his mind. Bolting upright, he planned to run, but was halted by an intense throbbing in his left arm. His right hand flew up to clutch the affected area only to feel thick bandages wrapped around his upper arm. The Espada's gaze shifted to examine the bandages.

"You almost lost your arm," the voice he'd heard calling out to his semi-conscious mind said.

Grimmjow turned to look at the same raven haired nurse who had insisted on treating him however long ago. "What do you mean?" His voice sounded rough from lack of use. Just how long had he been out?

"The bullet tore through all the tissue and muscle in your bicep. We couldn't reverse all the damage, but we were able to keep you from losing it. We won't know if you'll have limited movement or functions until it fully heals."

Well that was just fantastic. However, he'd gladly sacrifice his arm if it meant Ichigo would be here beside him. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," the nurse replied as he set about checking the blunette's vitals.

"Is he... Is he..." Grimmjow clutched the blanket that had pooled around his waist tightly as his eyes welled up with tears he stubbornly refused to let fall. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

The nurse's face fell slightly, not entirely sure what he wanted to say, but had a general idea. "It's not my place to say."

Just then the door burst open to reveal a rather disheveled blond, his gray eyes cold as ice. Just one look had the raven haired nurse scurrying out of the room. Urahara fixed his icy stare on Grimmjow who couldn't bring himself to look at the man. Without a single uttered word, the blond quickly moved over to the bed before connecting his fist with the Sexta's jaw as hard as he could. Blue eyes turned to glare at the Visored.

"That's better," Urahara sighed out. "Don't you dare blame yourself for my nephew's actions. He chose to push us out of the way. You would've done the same for him."

"This is all so messed up," Grimmjow muttered.

Silence filled the room. It was true after all. Grimmjow would have sacrificed his life to save Ichigo's without a second thought. However, that didn't matter now. You couldn't exactly turn back time to change what had already happened. It was obvious he wasn't meant to have the one he loved as he had been taken so quickly from him.

The silence was shattered by Urahara speaking again. "I'm sure you're curious as to what happened after you left." A quick nod from the blunette was all he needed to continue. "I shot and killed Tousen sparking a quick round of gunfire from everyone save Aizen. He seemed to be in a slight state of shock at being the one to ruin his own plans. A couple of Espada were killed in the cross fire, the 9th, 7th, and 2nd."

"Tch, no one really liked them anyway," Grimmjow grunted.

"Surprisingly, Aizen was the one to bring about the cease fire. Apparently he was tired of our constant foolish fighting and wanted to make a truce of sorts." Blue eyebrows shot up at hearing this. That was very surprising indeed. Perhaps it was because the man was getting on in his years. "Basically, the Visoreds and Espada are combining their territory. Everyone still holds their previous job, only now we work together. However, it would only go through if Ichigo survived his wound."

Tears he could no longer hold back finally spilled over down his cheeks. He brought his right hand up to his face to wipe them away as quickly. Grimmjow's voice was cracking under the strong emotions crashing down over his body. "If only I was quicker. Maybe he'd still... he'd still..."

"Still what?" Urahara blinked, confusion flooding his mind.

"Still be here..." Upon finally admitting aloud that his beloved was gone from this world, more tears spilled over and Grimmjow fiercely bit his lip to keep silent.

"Well they couldn't exactly put you both in the same room seeing as they're fairly small."

"What?" Blue eyes widened as he stared on in shock at the smiling blond. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ichigo's not dead."

"He was! I saw him covered in blood. He... He wasn't breathing... He..."

"Ah yes," Urahara pulled out his trademark fan. "He coded once, but after that they were able to fix him up good as new."

More tears overwhelmed the blunette upon hearing that his beautiful orangette was still alive. Tearing out the IV in his arm, he leapt from the bed and hurried out of the room down the hall, ignoring the fact he had no idea exactly where the idol had been placed. He ran past a room that had a bright orange blur caught his attention. Skidding to a halt, the Sexta slowly turned around and headed toward that room. Heart pounding in his chest, he pushed the slightly ajar door open the rest of the way. His breath caught immediately in his throat at the sight.

Ichigo lay unconscious on the white hospital bed, an IV in his arm and a few wires attached to his chest. The room filled with the soft steady beeping of the heart monitor. Grimmjow slowly approached the bed before lightly settling onto the bed next to his love, his right hand clasping his limp hand firmly. The blunette could feel the tears starting to well up again as he felt his beloved's warm skin. The color had returned to his face and he looked rather peaceful sleeping in the bed.

"Oh god Ichi," he breathed. "I'm... I'm so sorry. Our worlds were never meant to cross." Grimmjow ran a shaky hand through his hair as he leaned over the unconscious idol. "But I'm glad they did."

With that, he pressed his lips gently against the warm and slightly dry ones of his boyfriend. The heart monitor picked up speed ever so slightly in response. As Grimmjow pulled back, amber orbs fluttered open only to stare into dark blue depths in pure confusion.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo muttered. The teen suddenly found himself being embraced by the blunette, further deepening his confusion. "Grimmjow what's wrong?"

The Espada pulled back just enough to gaze into those creamy chocolate eyes he was certain just moments ago he'd never see again. "I thought I'd lost you." His thumb rubbed the idol's cheek affectionately. "I love you Ichigo."

Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ichigo's once more, causing the heart monitor to beep a bit more frantically. He felt soft fingers twine in the blue strands dangling at the back of his neck as the kiss was deepened. After a few moments, the two broke apart panting lightly for air.

"I love you too," Ichigo gasped out before his lips were captured once more in a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: Sappy end to this chapter, I know. But I do believe it was well deserved after all the crap Ichi went through last chapter. Some of you might think I hate Aizen since I make him the villain a lot, but really I don't. He's too manipulative to not be the villain. Chapter title is from one of my favorite songs by Utada Hikaru. It's the song they use for the Rebuild of Evangelion movies. Just one more chapter to go after this. There will be smut, but it won't be hardcore like my usual stuff. It'll be nice and romantic. _As always, if you read it, please review it!_

**Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows! They mean a lot to me!** =)


	8. Please Take Care of my Love

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Chapter Eight - Please Take Care of my Love!**

* * *

The stadium boomed with cheering and whistling at the sight of their precious orange haired idol dancing and singing on stage. The concert ended up being pushed back an extra week due to Ichigo recovering in the hospital, but here he was, right where he belonged. Usually someone would be traumatized after such an event, but not the singer. He brushed the incident aside and picked himself back up almost as if nothing had happened. Of course Yumichika was more than displeased to find out some of the new choreography had to be changed a bit.

After all, Ichigo had been shot a little over a week before hand. He needed to take it easy.

Grimmjow stood off stage with other VIPs, his arm lightly bandaged. The stitches had been removed the day before, but it still had some minor healing to do. He was beyond relieved to find out that his arm would be just fine in the long run. A bit tender for a while, but nothing serious. Surprisingly, he was relieved of his duties from Aizen. Both Aizen and Urahara felt that Ichigo would be in grave danger if he were to continue working for the now joined underworld group. Just as Grimmjow thought of taking it easy for a while, he was forcibly asked to be Ichigo's personal bodyguard.

How could he say no to those sparkling hopeful amber eyes?

The boy had him whipped and he knew it.

Sighing at the thought, Grimmjow turned his focus back to the stage, doing his best to ignore the cheering idiots standing behind him. Just as the song ended, cyan met with amber for a moment before the singer returned his attention to the audience, his voice echoing slightly in the large stadium.

"I'm glad you all could make it tonight," he said, his smile vibrant and on display on the numerous monitors behind him on the stage's backdrop. "I'm even more glad you all could wait and extra week for this." He received cheers of love and adoration as a response. Grasping the mic with both hands, he gazed at his feet intensely as he continued, his voice soft and airy. "Of course, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for someone very important to me."

Grimmjow felt his cheeks heat up a bit at this. He knew the boy was referring to him, and although it elated him, he was uncomfortable knowing that he would be teased endlessly for this from those who knew.

Head snapping up to look at the crowd once more, Ichigo placed a hand over the left part of his chest, directly overtop where he'd been shot. "I owe my life to this person and in return, I wrote them a new song. You all will be the very first of my fans to hear it!" The crowd erupted into elated cheering.

An upbeat piano melody slowly drifted from the large speakers. Grimmjow could feel his face heat up even more, knowing that this new song was written entirely for him. _"Like the bubbles of the sparkling lime soda is my bursting feelings. I want you to catch them._" Ichigo moved slowly across the stage, the world's brightest smile on his face the entire time. "_In the music room, is the melody of the canon. The reason it's painful enough to cry is because of you. Swaying in the wind, is the bud of a lily. A bit embarrassed, it seems to have awaken._" Giving a quick twirl, the orange haired idol floated back toward the middle of the stage.

"_Nice to meet you, please enjoy your time. I ask for your love. Throbbing, the throbbing developement, BOY MEETS GIRL!_" He shot Grimmjow a quick wink as he continued his dance routine. "_While changing colors, the flower opens up. One day I want to show you..._" Extending his arm to the audience the idol sang, "_Together, please make my heart-throbs bloom!_"

Grimmjow pulled up a hand in order to cover his brightly blushing cheeks. The song was rather girly, even for Ichigo. But it still meant the world to him. After all it was written specifically for him. Just as he finally got his red cheeks to dim, he felt them flare up once again as something dawned on him.

"Did he just refer to me as a girl?"

* * *

Two bodies collapsed to the bed, hands wandering, as their lips swallowed any sounds that tried to escape. The concert had ended hours ago, however the two lovers had only just arrived at the idol's humble apartment. Why? Well there was the autograph session, followed by the party with the VIPs and a quick run down of his schedule for the following afternoon. Urahara was gracious enough to give the orangette the morning off.

_...My heart continues to you..._

Of course the first thing they wanted to do was burrow deep into the other's embrace and never let go. This time, there would be no interruptions. Grimmjow had made certain of that. If the locked front and back doors with chairs placed under the handles, as well as the batteries removed from the cell phones had any say.

_...I want to meet you always, and feel your warmth..._

Pulling back, the blue haired man stared lovingly into the twinkling eyes of his young beau. "You were wonderful Ichigo."

"I know," the orangette shot back with a smirk. "I'm always perfect on stage."

_...The world is filled with light..._

Grimmjow rewarded him with a light flick to the nose before capturing his lips passionately once more. When they broke for air, Grimmjow finally asked what had been bothering him. "If the song is dedicated to me, why is it boy meets girl? Wouldn't it be boy meets boy?"

Ichigo smiled softly. "It originally was. Urahara enforced the change though. He doesn't want any homophobes to tarnish my name. Personally, I don't care what anyone thinks."

_...No matter where you are, I can feel your love..._

"And neither do I." Lips smashed together as clothing began to slowly disappear. "Your fans will find out eventually."

"I know," he moaned as Grimmjow nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "I'll probably even up with more rabid fangirls as a result."

_...This is my love call..._

The heat in the room increased as the two bodies danced to an unheard beat. Gracefully sliding and writhing to a song only they could hear. Even after their song had seemingly ended in an explosion of pure bliss, they continued to remain holding each other tightly, never letting go, forever bound to the other for all eternity.

_...To you..._

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the end. Sorry it took so long and sorry it sucks. I do have a couple new GrimmIchi fanfics I've been sorta working on to help get me back into the swing of things. Dunno when they'll be up though. I didn't want to risk too much with the end scene as I've already had one fic pulled for smut, I'd hate for this one to get pulled. _As always, if you read it, please review it._

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/faves. They mean so much to me, and I honestly don't think I would have finished this fic if it wasn't for your kind words. Thank you all.**


End file.
